1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to towing cables or antenna-like structures which are towed in the water from a surface vessel and more particularly to an outer jacket for stabilizing or eliminating rotation of the antenna/cable while in tow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antenna or cable stabilizing devices have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Brainard II, et al, No. 3,137,264; and Blaisdell, No. 4,252,074 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The patent to Brainard discloses a fairing for a towed cable comprising a wing-like structure having a symmetrically streamlined cross-section. The fairing is operative for minimizing cable drag and vibration during towing. The patent to Blaisdell discloses lifting bodies for an antenna structure which is towed from a submerged vessel, such as a submarine. The lifting bodies are spaced along the length of the antenna structure wherein they are operative for lifting the antenna structure to the surface to provide radio frequency service.